fairytailknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Keyes
Keyes was an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. Profile and Stats Name: Alias: Age: Race: Gender: Height: Weight: Eye Color: Hair Color: Affiliation: Occupation: Team: Status: Relatives: Class: Skills: Weapons: Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Key: Appearance Keyes, as his alias "The Black Archbishop" suggests, dresses in form-fitting robes with a high collar. The robe itself has a checkered pattern, and covers a collared shirt and tie that Keyes wears beneath. Around his face and on his head, Keyes wears an ornate head piece, revealing Tartaros' guild mark, covering his jaw and fanning out over his head almost like a crown. Most notably though, Keyes does not have a human face. Instead, his body seems to be that of a skeleton, with Keyes possessing no nose, eyes or skin. Personality Keyes is a very silent and mysterious Demon, rarely saying a word, although he usually mutters. He has a calm and sadistic demeanor, even when he is about to face his enemies, as he eerily threatened Lucy's team before confronting them. Despite his seemingly calm personality, he has shown a more twisted side of his personality; Keyes despises humans and he treats them as tools for him to use for his Necromancy experiments. He sees feelings as humanity's own weakness as he claims that feelings just gets in their way. Keyes is also very wicked and doesn't show a trace of remorse on his actions, taking pride in having resurrected Silver's corpse, even marveling at his powers. He also didn't show concern at the fact that Silver wanted to take revenge against the whole guild nor worries about if Silver ends up killing his own son, if that allows him to improve the abilities of his Necromancer. He is very confident in his plans, and has no problems toying with people's feelings: he mocked and taunted Juvia when she was about to make an important decision for Gray's sake and he told her the whole truth about Silver while they were fighting. However, he is shocked when something doesn't go the way he had planned and even curses his own folly when making a mistake. History Powers and Abilities Necromancer: Using this Curse, Keyes has the ability to perform necromancy, which allows him to revive and control a deceased person, as seen when he used Crawford Seam to remotely activate Face. Keyes is able to reanimate hundreds of corpses at a time, which allowed him determine how much a corpse could behave like its former self. However, corpses revived under Keyes control may only exist for a limited time unless they possess a driving force, as Silver's desire for revenge against Demons allowed him to stay reanimated much longer than other corpses. Furthermore, if Keyes is defeated, corpses under his control will cease functioning. Magical Barrier Particles: Keyes' body is made up of thick black particles, allowing him to move similar to a mist and cause both Magic deficiency and illness, as seen after Juvia forcibly exited his body. The said ability allows Keyes to deform and reform his body seemingly at will to avoid physical and magical attacks, though he has also been seen utilizing the ability almost unconsciously, being able to dodge a sneak attack by Gray with no effort at all by morphing his body as soon as the Ice-Make Mage made contact. Offensively, Keyes can manipulate the poisonous anti-Magic particles in various ways such as spiraling currents, a wave, or an explosion to attack opponents. Enhanced Speed: While using his Magical Barrier Particles body, Keyes can travel at high speeds, even without getting noticed by his enemies. Keyes can also use his own body to throw a sneak attack, and is fast enough to even outpace Natsu, Gajeel, Cana and Juvia simultaneously. Great Curse Power: Weaknesses * Equipment Khakkhara: Keyes carried around a Khakkhara, which he used to attack opponents, able to injure even Juvia despite her Water Body, as well as manipulate the Magical Barrier Particles that compose his body to be sent at the target. Relationships * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Etherious Category:Dark Mage Category:Tartaros Members Category:Nine Demon Gates Category:Burning Legion